


A Campione who got cursed into female

by Moonrunes03



Category: Campione! (Anime)
Genre: F/F, Gender or Sex Swap, original campione
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 14:27:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18802168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonrunes03/pseuds/Moonrunes03
Summary: *Once upon a time, A priest of Zeus encounter a pair of snakes mating and then hit them with a stick. He was then cursed by Hera to be a woman. You didn't need to know why the priest wants to hit a mating snake with a snake. The legend didn't say anything about that. But that was the earlier case of gender bender before Japan's popular media put it into their fiction.And as many myths in this world is, they are real.I just stepped on mating snakes.And it cursed me to be female.Oh crap!





	A Campione who got cursed into female

My weekend was destroyed cruelly when a god descend and kidnapped me and several others as sacrifice to powering a apolcalypse device.

No kidding, it did really happen.

You think I am kidding? 

Let me tell you from the beginning then. I myself did't believe the first paragraph at first reading.

Okay then...where to begin...

My name is Charless Henry, coming from the legendary executioner who said to behedaded Marie Antoinete (He is not, it was his grandson). A morbid name for a kid but my parent always sort of weird so I didn't know anything about the executioner except 'A legendary hero who end France Revolution' (Again, he is not. My parent clearly lack understanding of history. Not that we are a france, either.)

As a child, I always curious and this made my parents worried sick. As morbid and horror my parents hobbies are, any parents would be scared if I hanging around a cursed house, active grimmoire or powered statues. This earning me a nickname 'hound for powered object'. 

So yeah, my family is not quite normal. 

My first encounter with heretic god were in Los Angeles. There were a god who take the airport hostages. The god Aztec that name I can't really remember (Justified by the fact I can't spell at that time and any Aztec God have a name that is hard to spell). 

the heretic god was a natural disarter. it manifest as hurricane but since my family was not quite normal, we see it as it is...A big snake....a very big snake.

My parents was captivated, it was their dream to see a horror of heretic god up close. The morbid curiousity however made them killed...

...Along with ten thousand people around me.

I was saved by a Campione who managed to kill the heretic god. But he didn't stick around. Instead he send me away. As with parent who love dangerous thing and captivated with heretic god, I share their love and instead captivated with battle of heretic god and campione.

This was what drove me to learn and learn and later joining a magician organisation. A big one who based on England. my special abilities to smell a grimoire was a big help and I often go to mission to search for grimmoire. The fact that I am not dead yet is a prove of my skill rather than my luck.

I have never encountered any god or campione after my first meeting in Los Angeles and the most dangerous oponent i have faced was divine ancestor (that if they are hostile, RUN!). But they are few and honestly I can count with my hand how many divine ancestor I have face.

Exactly one.

The first time I meet Atlanta was when I traced a grimmoire known as 'Tome of Herakles'. A rare tome that normal people never heard of and hence no information. It was mysterious tome but its power was dangerously felt within our radar. So my team was sent to retrieve it. We get the tome allright but it suddenly destroyed by an arrow that shot from somewhere (We cant even trace where the arrow come from.)

The next time we meet was under better circumtence. It was a fair warning from the green haired maiden that if we locate anymore grimmoire that contain Herakles's power, Atlanta will trace us and destroy every single piece of grimmoire we got. It was a fact that no one can destroy grimmoire. A divine ancestor capable of destroying them was unheard of, so we investigate.

It was a few years later that we managed to find the truth. Tome of Herakles that we found the first time was a fake that placed by Atlanta. The real one was somewhere else. Atlanta might preventing something by hiding it, but my superior want tome for god knows why so we chased again. We tracked here and there and then found the tome we want to find and some.

In the black market in greece, there were many people selling and buying a rare and old artifact. But most of buyers would buy a shiny one or interesting one. The tome we searched for however wasn't good for shiny or interesting. Most people would see it once and then dismissed it. I can smell a power for mile away and then recognised the tome. It was ugly, it look like normal slab of stone but it no doubt was a book. The cover was so heavy that it almost look like a stone. It wasn't. We didn't know what it made from but grateful anyway since we got it cheap from the seller. 

after a few call, we research the tome and found the tome was made from a gold. the reveal of the gold part however make a chain reaction that made us blasted back a few meter. This made Atlanta appear again and now to kill us. I survive that, somehow. But I think Atlanta just spare me because she want to make an example of what would happen if someone didn't follow her suggestion. After all none would hear how awesome she annihilated a group of knight if none survives, right?

So yeah, The only survivor and all that crap, I was decommisioned later. The tome of herakles was also dissappeared and not be found again. 

After all that crap, I would think I can rebuild my life in mundane side of the world. I was rich (all that money I got from decommisioning can made me life without working for a few years), I was young and some girl ought to fall for me, right?

Yes, dream on. Because once you live in magical side of the world with all of the crap it give, You can't just go back to normlality.

Not even a week after decomissioned, I smell the same smell I got from the tome of herakles. It has been transported from greece to Rome. How is that possible will be anyone guess. But a tome that ruined my career was here. It was supposed to be my weekend, I have planned this and get a date for some girl...Some mundane girl...that interested on how handsome I was. But the familiar smell make me stop on my track.

I can go back to my mundane life, get a girl, get a life that I never have. But I miss tracking a grimmoire and all that crap. I can chose, but you can guess my decision already right?

I followed the smell. 

It lead me to a somekind of old building that hidden from mundane eyes by a barrier. This kind of barrier was no doubt created by A divine ancestor, but this is not Atlanta's style. After years of researching about her, I kinda know her style of magic, her preference and who she is supposed to be if she did regain her godly power. After a few meeting with her, I also know why she try to secure the Tome of Herakles and anything related to Herakles. 

So I can't help but feel that some other Divine Ancestor used the tome was my fault. Atlanta has tried to hiding for centuries afterall. 

"So I see you have been here again, young man,"

The voice was pleasent to hear. She is afterall a beautifful maiden. But the fact that the green haired divine ancestor was here mean today will fucked up pretty soon.

"I am sorry Atlanta, But I am not here to be in your way anymore. I was decomissioned after you hunt all of my team," I said with weak smile.

Atlanta was shorter than me and look younger. If someone see both of us they might think I was a lolicon or something. Her hair was tied in twintail showing that instead of human ear, she have lion ear instead (or cat. one of her victim was a man who insult her ears as cat ears), giving innocent look on her face, but the fact that she is carrying a bow and arrow can make anyone who want to approach her affraid. Added by a fang that peeked out of her lips, you would think Atlanta can bite you to death.

"Do you griefing for them, young man?" the Divine Ancestor asked.

"No," I answered bluntly, "We know the risk. I am quite disturbed though why you didn't kill me."

"You have ability that I didn't have," Atlanta answered, "And although you give me hard time, I want that ability to alive and passed down."

"So anyway, the tome was inside this building. Is it your doing?" I asked, "Since I will leave if that the case. You have warned me enought to not get close on that tome after all."

"I am quite happy you learned your lesson, young man," the green haired girl smiled, a smile that made any male melted, "But sadly, no. Thanks to your team revealing the golden cover, now every god and goddess that related to the tome will hunt it down. The Divine ancestor who is inside this building was the worst of them. A reason why I hide the tome."

Our friendly(?) conversation was interrupted however when a horde of peacock suddenly appeared around us. It wasn't friendly peacock either as they were looking fiercely at us. How a peacock can look fierce is anyone guss.

"We would think that a divine ancestor such as you won't showing a weakness to us," A voice boomed, "But it seemed we missunderstood you, Atlanta."

"Cydippe," Atlanta suddenly hissed.

"No matter, We would gracefully receive your sacrifice," the voice boomed again.

It was that moment when the horde of peacock attacked. You know, as beautifful as their tail is, they are pretty ferocious in battle. This wasn't helped by the fact they are bigger than normal peacock. So I pull out my gun, my favoured weapon for hunting a grimmoire and then start shooting. As they overwhelmed us, I found it pretty annoying that again, my bullet, as magical as it is, can't fare well against a divine monster.

*

So yeah, we back to first paragraph. 

As it turned out, I wasn't the only one who got kidnapped by this divine ancestor. Cydippe if I remember correctly what Atlanta said. She wasn't hero or a legendary figure I can think of. So probably obscure one. But the most obscure a divine ancestor is, its easier to track who they used to be. Anyway, back at situaion in hand, I was put on a kind of big bowl made of gold with several other people. There are many kind of person here, a male, a female, an eropa descend, an asian descend. So I didn't know how this divince ancestor chose her sacrifice. 

Most sacrifice to call upon god was using a maiden. A hime miko was best example. But it obvious that most of sacrifice here was a mundane. I can see Atlanta hovering above us with a snake binded her limbs. The divine ancestor who kidnaped us was huge. Not just tall, but actually bigger than normal human. This woman have curly hair and cruel expression. But this kind of woman can't be called 'maiden' because where Atlanta was youthfull like most Divine Ancestor, Cydippe was actually grown adult. Not many divine ancestor take this form because they claim they are stronger when their youth at its peak. 

"We would like to thank you, Atlanta," Cydippe said, "We was confused as to how getting our hand on a magician and a divine ancestor without gaining too much attention. But you come to us with this young man. If only he were female instead."

Atlanta said something, but it can't be heard because gag in her mouth. I dutyfully keep my mouth shut since Cydippe obviously want me specifically.

"No, I think this might works," Cydippe said, "I cast upon Tiresias once upon a time. It was such a long time that I remember about this curse again." 

And then from Cydippe hand, a pair of snake appeared and then surrounding me. They actually had the time to mate in front of me while snarling and hissing at me threateningly. Panic brought my foot and step on the snake. The bound made it hard but I hate snake with passion. So I managed to stand and then jumped to land on the snake. I jumped a few time and after that the snakes was dead. 

It was then I regretted my decission.

Did she said Tiresias?

*

Once upon a time, A priest of Zeus encounter a pair of snakes mating and then hit them with stick. He was then cursed by Hera to be a woman. You didn't need to know why the priest want to hit a mating snakes with snake. The legend didn't say anything about that. But that was the earlier case of gender bender before Japan's popular media put it into their fiction. 

And as many myth in this world are, they are real.

I just stepped on mating snakes.

And it cursed me to be female.

Oh crap!

*

Cydippe laughed when I gain a breast and lost my male pride. My frame become thinner and i was shorter now, so my clothes is baggier. My hair was grown longer and somehow tied itself into ponytail. The gender bender was including a style of fashion apparently as my pants was transformed into skirt. How my underwear also changed wasn't something I want to question myself.

I was turned to girl.

Oh crap! Oh crap! Oh crap! Oh crap! Oh crap! Oh crap!

Think Charless. What you would do in this case? My limbs was bounded but my mouth wasn't gagged. It was weird why Cydippe gagged Atlanta and I wasn't. But I think it safe bet when I say Cydippe didn't care much about what Human said.

So I have my mouth as weapon. They did say word is mightier than sword, right?

"So, Sydippe, It was nice and all being turned to female. But really? Do you expect me to be a damsell in distress?" I asked.

Cydippe at first didn't care about me, so I continued.

"There are countless goddess that can do this feat," I continued, "And honestly I have been turned to female before. I was prettier than this, you know."

At that Cydippe looked at me.

"You dare to say our power is inferior?" she asked angrily.

"No no, Your curse obviously long lasting," I said with bemused tone, "But honestly, there was a time with a a tome that cursed me to be female," Lie, "And I fall in love with that female version of myself. This form however inferior to that time. Ask Atlanta, she is the one who lead me to that tome afterall."

Atlanta look surprised, but a smirk later she understood what my intention is.

"Atlanta, is that true? what tome does this young speak of?" Cydippe asked.

No matter how old they are, Divine Ancestor and Heretic God was easy to anger when someone chalangged their power. I just need to trust Atlanta that she have somekind of way to save us with mouth alone. This because I suspect that Cydippe gagged Atlanta because Atlanta can call upon something with only talking.

"Ha, you think you can trick us, young man?" Cydippe said, "No, you will be my sacrifice now. As all of our preparation are done. Now lets the banquet begin."

Cydippe raised her hand and then chanted something on old greek. AS my greek was rusty at best, I can only heard she mentioning something about dove, a broken glass and a burned cow. And at that a magical circled above us. One by one the people around me screamed as a soul was taken from their body. I can't see soul, but they way they just drop dead around me kinda made it obvious. as the time goes, a light surrounded her and slowly she grow bigger.

What to do?

"Now, I gained my godhood again," she said, "But this is not enough! I have turned into Hera but I still feel powerless!"

"Really, Cydippe? You think it was treat?" I laughed, "I would think that I just insulted you."

You know, If I was in my right mind, I won't said that. But she still didn't budge.

"If some tome can make a male look prettier when they turned female. I think Zeus would use that to make some random dude female and then rape him," I laughed, "No, on second thought, Zeus was raping anything that move right? As Hera I am sure you know it very well."

At this Cydippe glared at me, she stopped chanting right at the time when the last person drop dead. Any later probably would take my soul as well. 

"You dare to insult Zeus?" 

I think I just fucked up big time. Cydippe have become heretic goddess and here I am insulting her husband.

"We will make you suffer and beg to get killed!" She said.

"Is that the most creative way you can think of?" I asked tauntingly, "There were most creative way to get back at people who insult a god you know. There was a grimmoire that turned me to mouse. It didn't felt pleasant and I stopped insulting Loki after that."

"You dare say our way is inferior to that mischief god of norse?" again Cydippe (No, she is Hera now) felt insulted.

So, what would happen if I insult more? I know I shouldn't enjoying insulting a divine ancestor must less a heretic goddess. But as I seing Atlanta doing something behind Hera's back I think I should keep the distraction.

"Ha, Loki can get creative most of the time and he is not even in the mortal realm," I said, "Oh boy, don't get me started on your way of gathering power. Kidnapping random people from street and adding one magician and one divine ancestor won't yield as much as power you want, I think thats why you still want me as sacrifice right?"

"And how do you know?" 

"I have witnessed one really. Did everything you do have been did by someone before?" I asked.

This earn me raged shout by Hera and then she jumped towards the big golden bowl.

"I will torture you!" she said.

"That was very creative," I said with sarcasm.

She then grabbed my collar and taking out a short knife from...somewhere.

"Do you know what is this knife boy?" she showed it, "This is a knife that used by Medea to chop her brother. we managed to get this after hunting it down several centuries. Medea afterall was betrayed wife and we feel we will get along well. we want to use this raise her when we attain our godhood. But we think she will be happy when we use this knife to separate your body from your soul."

"Oh, I meet an egypt god once that did that to me as a joke," I said.

"Enough!" Cydippe shouted. 

But before she get anywhere with separating my sould from my body, suddenly a very big bear (understatement) landed behind Heraand clawed her away from me. I was dropped roughly, but I was safe and I was alive. That was something i need to be gratefull for. Looking at the bear, I can see little girl sat on the big bear shoulder.

"Good job, young man," Atlanta said, "One would think you are helpless without your hand or foot. But apparently your mouth is a good weapon as well."

"Call me charless, and can you free me now? I didn't want to get on your way when you beat the crap out of Cydippe."

Atlanta laughed.

"One didn't usually call a mortal by its name," Atlanta said, "But I think you earned my honor, Charless."

The very big bear (understatement) use his big claw to free me from my bind. I still feel awkward with my female body. But the moment Hera roared and summoned a giant peacock I decided to get clear.

*

The battle between the bear and peacock was fierce. Added with arrow and magic thrown around it was epic. My heart throbbing and it has nothing to do with a breast hanging on my chest. It has been long time since I watched a battle of god. Divine ancestor as diminished as they are still a mountain compared to human. When they throw their beam, it can gouge a mountain. The fact that the golden bowl didn't just crack when Hera's magic landed on it was a testament of its power.

Just what is this item made from?

That aside, The bear was fierce and the more attack he did, the more feather fall from the peacock's tail. But sadly they were in stalemate. They are strong and only one slip can decide who will win. This was when I noticed the knife of Medea Cydippe dropped was near me. So I took it. Apparently I did angry at the divine ancestor about turning me to female. So I Lunged to her.

"Atlanta, Stand back!" I said.

And she did. I don't honestly know why, but at this hormon powered moment, I lunged and jumped right in front of the peacock. Cydippe who riding this peacock was surprised and this second was enough for me to throw the knife at her face.

I would think i mere knife wouldn't be able to kill a heretic goddess. But it was enough to hurt her. She roared and pull out the knife from her face. I landed and running away as fast as I can, but Hera chased me with her mount. At that time, Atlanta's bear pulled Hera's peacock tail and it made Hera fall from her mount. I pulled my gun (how it was still there was mysteries. Probably because Cydipped didn't recognise a gun as weapon) and aimed at Hera.

One bullet in her wound make her shouting somethhing in ancient greek. I think she was blinded and I take the chance to get closer. If this bullet can't kill her from distance then I will shot her point blank. But Hera was bigger than me and I need to climb over her to reach her face. I think hurting her where it hurt was the best chance for me to kill her. 

Hera try to throw me away, but an Arrow managed to make her fall on her butt and it made me easier to climb on her face. when I did, I emptied my gun to her face. For a few moment the goddess of jelously was screaming in pain. But when the last bullet reaching her face, she didn't move anymore.

Damn, I am tired.


End file.
